Blancreckt
Pre-Coalition War Period In the time before the War of the Coalition, the nation of Blancos Dos existed under the name Blancreckt. The nation of Blancreckt and its ruler, KingRich, fought numerous wars valiantly and honorably in the name of the New Polar Order. The nation faced many hard times and would eventually fall in the midst of the Coalition War. History of the Former Nation of Blancreckt The Rebirth of a Nation Blancreckt was traditionally organized as a military nation-state, where the ruler had power over the local area and any militias that existed were under the control of the separate military services. Though the nation was old, it lacked the type of structure that would enable it to be a player on the world stage. On April 28, 2007, KingRich was installed as the sovereign ruler after being given control of the military earlier in the morning. KingRich decided that it was in the best interests of his country to join a great alliance to ensure his survival in the harsh and unforgiving cyberverse. KingRich and the nation of Blancreckt joined the New Polar Order the next day. After a few short weeks of building his nation towards greatness, KingRich called upon the citizens of Blancreckt to rise up in arms against the NpO's former allies, the alliance of CIN (Commonwealth of International Nations). Successful in battle and exacting absolute victory against his enemies, KingRich was hailed as a great warrior king and strategist. After the CIN War, also known as the Polar War of Succession, Blancreckt entered a period of peace and prosperity. This peace was to be short lived, however, and KingRich found himself and his nation again preparing for war. A Nation in Conflict The FAN-WUT War Since the beginning of the war, Blancreckt has fought bravely for its alliance. The final after-action reports have not been issued as the war is still ongoing; however, Blancreckt has seen many victories as well as one serious defeat, throwing the nation into the depths of anarchy. Blancreckt has since recovered, but the scars of war continue to run deeper. Peace was declared on August 16, 2007 by order of the New Polar Order. http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/FAN-WUT_War The UnJust War The Unjust War or Great War IV On September 9, 2007, the NpO declared war on Genmay for actions against an NpO Protectorate, Brotherhood of The Storm. Multiple treaty breakdowns followed, including the Drinking Buddies Pact, the World Unity Treaty, as well as a split of the Initative as a whole. September 19-21 saw the end of the Unjust Path, the dissolution of \m/ as an alliance, and the surrender of numerous UJP alliances. The nation of Blancreckt was involved in 5 wars during the conflict. FAN - One Vision War http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/FAN-1V_War Seeing only limited action due to the simultaneous and numerous attacks, Blancreckt destroyed its one and only enemy, taking them to zero infrastructure. BLEU-NADC War http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/BLEU-NADC_War Blancreckt fought strong and decimated its' enemies. Surrender terms were offered by the NpO and BLEU to the North Atlantic Defense Coalition, successfully ending the conflict. On April 17, 2008; several nations of NADC were found to be in non-compliance with the surrender terms and limited strikes were re-authorized to bring the NADC into compliance. The Freebootin Pirate Insurgency Upon request of the CIS (Confederacy of Imperial States), the New Polar Order and the nation of Blancreckt were once again drawn into battle. KingRich led his army to the front against his FPI adversaries and was victorious in sending the enemy nation into Anarchy, and later, total surrender. Later in the war, the armies of Blancreckt stormed the borders of the nation of Waldo, led by former FPI Triumvir / former \m/ Triumvir, Jason8. This conflict is currently being fought. ---- The Great Patriotic War II (Coalition War) A Day of Tragedy On August 14, 2008, three nations, members of the FOK Alliance, attacked the nation of Blancreckt in a before-unseen show of force. Within hours, Blancreckt and its' citizens were in a state of Anarchy. Rioters stormed the capital city, demanding that their leader KingRich organize and deploy forces to counter the threat. Upon counter-attacking the enemy invaders, KingRich realized that he would need additional support from his Polar bretheren. The leader also released a statement to the nation: ' :Ladies and Gentlemen of Polaris,' :On August 13-14, 2008, Polar nations and military installations were savagely and brutally attacked by the imperialistic :forces of The Continuum and its' allies. Current damage estimates show 200+ nations of Polaris in a state of Anarchy, :with many member nations facing three attacking nations at once. :As the Monarch and Supreme Commander of the nation of Blancreckt, I have directed the mobilization of all Reserve Forces :along with National Guard and Auxilliary soldiers. Civilian factories and other essential production facilities have been :converted to military tank and aircraft production. With the unfortunate circumstance of war at our borders, also brings :economic boom and we will prosper in that aspect as a result. :However, citizens of Blancreckt and Polaris collectively, make no mistake. We will not waver in our resolve. There comes :a time when every citizen, from the man who barely makes enough money to support his family by collecting garbage, to the :bankers, lawyers, and stock-brokers who live comfortably in their mansions, must take up arms and defend what they feel is :the righteous and just cause. They must fight it TO THE DEATH. The only other acceptable outcome of course is Victory. :Victory will not be an easy gain. We will face certain destruction. We will face ridicule from those who wish to bring :us harm and see us slip quietly into the night. We also will face our attackers head on, and show them that there will be :no easy battle, and that we will stand strong through the night. At daybreak, we will rule the day. :We will also be respectful. There is nothing to gain or prosper from causing deep scars that will mar us forever. We :will fight the good fight, and nothing less. :We will also remember the day which will live in infamy, the day that "Hell froze over", July 4, 2008. The Emperor of the :New Pacific Order, in the early hours of the morning, declared that "Ordinance of Order" had been dissolved. Many saw the :actions taken by TrotskysRevenge as the Beginning of the End. If this turns out to be true, then SO BE IT! We will fight :until there is nothing left, not a single bit of infrastructure, not a fighter jet or tank, nor a single soldier. We will :face death in the most honorable way and will never quiver or shake in fear. :Finally, and I must say this, if there is anyone who will not carry our banner to their grave, then leave now. No hard :feelings will be harbored by me personally, just go and don't come back. Polaris is in its Darkest Hour, and we solely :decide what happens when the clock strikes twelve... :Godspeed to all Polar nations and her allies! :Hail the New Polar Order! :Hail to Emperor AlmightyGrub! The Darkest Hour Polar and Blancreckt Forces fought bravely with determination and courage. After pouring every last man into the fray, resources had been completely exhausted. There was nothing left to do but standby and watch enemy tanks roll down the streets of the Capital. Remaining citizens peered through their windows and prayed that they would not be executed. Death squads roamed the streets and back alleys, enforcing a nighttime curfew against the locals. It was certain that Blancreckt would fall completely. KingRich and his personal security detail strategically relocated to a neighboring country, planning a counter-offensive to take place in a few weeks. However, he returned to find only a handful of elderly people and children whose lives had been spared. At 05:34, on September 8, 2008, the New Polar Order surrendered to the its' attackers, effectively ending the War of the Coalition. Memorial to Fallen Soldiers A veteran looks upon the names of those who made the ultimate sacrifice. 98,081 Attacking + 62,679 Defending = 160,760 Casualties External Links Blancos Dos Category:Blancos Dos